


Mistletoe

by russianonzebridge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianonzebridge/pseuds/russianonzebridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas obviously like each other. Sam decides to take matters into his own hands to push them together. Based on this (http://theplushbear.tumblr.com/post/37644825983)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

As soon as Dean walked in the door of the motel room, he could tell Sam had been busy. Various tacky decorations littered most of the available wall space, tinsel lining one of the maps he’d posted on the wall. “Quite the Christmas fairy, aren’t you Samantha?” He grinned as he put the shopping bag down on the kitchen table. The man in question sat in front of the TV, feet up on the table, watching some movie. All Dean could see was snow, and a lot of it. “Thought you didn’t like Christmas.”

“It’s special.” Sam grinned from the couch. “And I didn’t think you’d care. You love it.” Ever since that incident with the Pagan gods a few years ago, Sam had thrown himself into this holiday, so much so that Dean was growing annoyed with it.

“It’s just us, dude.” He said, leaning against the kitchen table. “No need to go through so much effort.” Sam shook his head.

“Did you call me?” Dean jumped as Castiel appeared in the corner of the room. He could see the younger Winchester smirking out of the corner of his eye.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, not liking the look on his brothers face. Sam simply motioned up and Dean’s stomach flipped when he saw it. A delicate green plant hung just between them, numerous round leaves hanging delicately from its stalk which was attached to the lamp by a piece of red tinsel.

“What is it?” Cas asked curiously and Dean had to admit, he was pretty damn cute with that face. The little glitter in his eye which practically screamed “I want to know what this means or what it does”. Dean loved the look but he’d never said anything before. He continued to stare; even when the angel’s blue eyes met his.

“It’s mistletoe.” Dean took a deep breath as Sam explained the tradition. “And if two people stand under it, they have to…kiss.” As soon as he heard that last word, he wanted to grin. That manipulative little bitch, Sam had planned the whole thing! Sure, he’d confessed everything about Cas to his little brother one drunken night in September, but that was in _September_ which was a while ago. He wanted to do it, just lean in and kiss Castiel, but the angel didn’t know and so he would have to play along.

“Nuh-uh.” Dean shook his head, frowning. “No way am I kissing Cas.”

“Aww, c’mon!” Sam grinned, obviously enjoying his brothers predicament. “You have to.” The older Winchester rolled his eyes, glancing over to Castiel. He was just staring, as if unsure of what to do. God, that face was just adorable, with his head tilted slightly to the right and those deep blue eyes forever locked onto his own green orbs.

“Hey, Cas.” He snapped his finger in front of the other mans face, trying to get a reaction. He succeeded, the angel blinking once as if snapping out of a trance. “Wake up buddy.” Cas looked at him for a second before grabbing his leather jacket and pulling him under the plant. Dean instinctively moved with him, forgetting all notion of “playing along”. He stared into the others blue eyes, the world seeming to stop so it was just them.

“Your thoughts are…” Cas said, breaking the silence. “loud.” And with that, he quickly pressed his lips against Deans, closing his eyes. Dean widened his own but didn’t pull away. He’d always thought he’d be the first one to pull the moves but Castiel had beaten him to it. That being said, he didn’t mind. The other mans lips were a little clumsy which was to be expected. But behind it was raw passion. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke away from each other, each breathing as heavily as the other. He glanced around, expecting to see Sam’s triumphant grin but was greeted by an empty space. He looked up and picked a berry from the plant.

“Merry Christmas Cas.” He said before kissing him again, the soft glow of the lightbulb radiating through the mistletoe’s soft leaves.


End file.
